La boîte aux lettres
by Totally-lesb
Summary: Mandy est à l'hopital,elle est dans le coma. Sam va toujours la voir à l'hopital et Janice se demande qui est cette mystérieuse rouquine qui rends visite à sa fille. Pendant ce temps, Gabby tente d'en savoir plus sur la raison de ces absences...


**La boîte aux lettres**

Point de vue de Janice Delaroyale

Un mois déjà que ma fille est dans le coma à l'hôpital du coin. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage d'entrer dans sa chambre, le numéro 532 je m'en rappelle.

Je n'ose pas.

Je ne veux pas voir son corps endormi depuis un mois déjà, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans le coma, mais j'imagine que le visage perd de ses couleurs. Je ne veux pas voir un air de pantin sur ma fille si expressive. Oh bien sûr je vais à l'hôpital, tous les jours même, pour prendre des nouvelles mais aussi pour savoir qui rend visite à ma fille.

Quel genre de fille Mandy peut-elle bien être au lycée ??

Une mère ne peut pas savoir ce genre de choses. Personne ne vient jamais rendre visite à ma fille, voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète pour sa vie sociale…quand elle se réveillera, personne ne sera là pour elle.

C'est pourtant quelqu'un de très populaire à en juger par les fêtes qu'elle a déjà donné et les garçons avec qui je l'ai vu parler depuis le portail de son lycée…

Ah si en fait il y a bien quelqu'un qui vient tout les jours la voir, seulement je ne la connais pas.

Sa tête ne me dit rien.

C'est une rouquine qui à a peu près l'âge de ma fille. Elle vient toujours seule et marche de manière confiante.

Elle doit bien aimer Mandy, je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, de peur qu'elle me juge.

Quelle genre de mère ne reste pas dans la chambre de sa fille, à part une froussarde dans mon genre.

Point de vue de Gabrielle Simpson

Samantha m'inquiète ces temps-ci. Je

trouve que quelque chose à changer chez elle, d'un coup comme ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a l'air préoccupée en permanence.

Elle fronce toujours légèrement ses sourcils et son regard se perd un peu dans le vide.

De temps en temps elle ne me répond pas quand je parle, elle est ailleurs.

Bien sûr je m'inquiète pour mon unique fille.

Surtout qu'elle part je ne sais où…elle rentre tout les soirs plus tard.

En même temps je ne peux rien lui dire vu son état. Je me sens tout à fait impuissante à l'aider donc je ne fais rien, j'attends que ça passe…le problème c'est que ça fait un mois que justement, ça passe pas…

Point de vue de Samantha Simpson

Un mois déjà…ça fera un mois aujourd'hui que Mandy est plongé dans le coma.

Un mois que je n'en dors plus la nuit et que je ne vis plus le jour.

Clover en est heureuse, mais moi malgré ce que j'en disais j'avais toujours ressenti de la sympathie pour Mandy.

Même pas de la sympathie, un je ne sais quoi. Mais quelque chose de positif que je ne pourrais même pas qualifier.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours en sortant du lycée je me dirige jusqu'à l'hôpital du coin.

C'est là qu'est Mandy.

Je marche à pas rapide, mon sac est un peu lourd mais je m'en sors quand même. J'entre dans le grand bâtiment blanc, je ne regarde même pas les autre personnes présentes. En un rien de temps me voici devant la porte.

J'intercepte un médecin.

« Je peux lui rendre visite ?? »

« Je ne vois rien contre » me réponds le jeune homme, souriant

« Bien, merci »

Je pousse enfin délicatement la porte.

Point de vue de Gabrielle Simpson

La rouquine est encore venue.

A l'instant je l'ai vu demander au docteur la permission au médecin avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Mandy.

Cette jeune fille n'avait pas l'air très gai cependant, est ce son caractère ou le coma de ma fille qui la préoccupe tant ??

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

Je perçois un petit bruit. Quelqu'un pousse surement la porte de ma chambre.

Depuis que je suis dans le coma mes sens se sont nettement dégradés, par exemple je suis incapable de reconnaître une voix et j'entends les voix comme si elles venaient de très loin.

« Salut Mandy, sa va ??...n'importe quoi de poser cette question tu ne pourra pas me répondre » dit la voix

Je rigole intérieurement mais la personne présente ne le voit pas.

Sait-elle seulement que je peux l'entendre ??

Un jour où elle est venue elle m'a dit n'en avoir aucune idée. Va savoir pourquoi elle me parle dans le doute et puis qui c'est ??

Pas ma mère, je reconnais une voix de jeune fille, mais laquelle ??...

Dominique ou Caitleen sûrement, cela dit voilà que la fille me passe une musique de piano, elle dit qu'elle aime beaucoup et que c'est relaxant, que ça l'a fait imaginer pleins d'histoires or je ne vois pas l'une ou l'autre de mes deux amies affirmer ceci.

Je sens légèrement une main dans la mienne.

« Sa va te paraître invraisemblable, mais tu me manque vraiment tu sais, moi je ne dois pas te manquer des masses, enfin j'en sais rien… Tiens pendant que j'y pense, je voulais te faire écouter un morceau de piano qui me plait beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de faire ça aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça te botte tout autant»

Je me sens comme une veille éponge irrécupérable jetée dans une poubelle.

Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de Mandy.

Et si la mystérieuse visiteuse n'était autre que la jolie Samantha ??

Ce qui expliquerais le morceau de piano et le « Sa va te paraître invraisemblable »…mais bon vu ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois au gymnase.

Non, Sam en a rien à foutre d'elle pensa soudainement Mandy qui avait déjà trop rêvé de la rouquine.

Point de vue de Gabrielle Simpson

Je suis une mère indigne doublé d'une très bonne cuisinière.

Je pénètre dans la chambre de ma fille dans le but de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

J'ignore même les affiches « _Terrain miné » _et « _Défense d'entrer propriété privée » _qu'elle a accroché…ah aussi il y a « _Stationnement interdit » _Bref.

Pour l'instant, la chambre a une allure bizarre, elle est a peu près rangée.

Incroyable de la part de la plus bordélique de la famille Simpson… Il fait avouer que ces temps ci, elle ne dérange rien puisqu'elle passe tout son temps je ne sais où.

Seul le lit est défait. Je me jette dessus et je fouille, un peu honteuse tout de même dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit…

J'y trouve un livre, une console de jeux, un paquet de mouchoir, des écouteurs sans l'appareil et un petit porte monnaie.

Passionnant, la table de nuit de l'autre côté contient un bordel tout aussi insignifiant, maintenant je sais qu'elle bourre tout dans ses tiroirs mais je doute que ce soit la raison de ses absences et de sa déprime.

Enfin je suis tombé sur une boite à chaussures noire, sans fioritures, même pas cachée. Je connais ma fille, quand elle veut cacher quelque chose elle le met justement en évidence.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ??

Peu importe j'ouvre la boite de carton, ma curiosité et mon inquiétude de mère l'emporte sur ma culpabilité.

J'entends un bruit qui me fait sursauté, Samantha serait elle rentré plus tôt que prévu ??

Ah non, ce n'était que le vent qui avait fait claquer le volet que, comme d'habitude j'avais oublié de fermer. Je me replonge dans mon fouillage diront nous.

Pleins de feuilles s'y trouve, je prends la première du tas. Une feuille quadrillé qui n'a rien de spécial. Elle a écrit dessus à l'encre turquoise.

**« La situation en est au point mort, je ne sais même pas si ça sert à quelque chose d'y aller, à part me faire souffrir encore plus, je lui avais demandé de m'en dire plus et elle est partie… J'aimerais qu'elle se réveille, j'ai besoin de lui parler mais je sais qu'a partir du moment où elle me fixera de ses yeux violets si intenses, je ne serais plus quoi lui dire…enfin si mais elle, son regard, son allure, ses gestes, ses réactions imprévisibles…bref je serais complètement déstabilisée… Mais pour l'instant je veille sur elle, je n'écrirai plus, chaque ligne serait du temps à perdre avec Mandy »**

Qui est Mandy ??

Lui en dire plus sur quoi ??

Qu'elle se réveille ??

Je n'ai RIEN compris.

Je retourne le paquet de feuilles et je prends le dernier de la pile qui par déduction logique doit être le commencement…

**« Premier jour de lycée, mes amies du collège ne sont plus là… Je n'ai donc personne. A vrai dire la solitude n'a rien de désolant, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre, il fait beau, malgré qu'on soit en septembre je n'ai pas au besoin de m'engoncer dans un manteau qui me donne un air du bonhomme de chez Michelin. Bref, ce n'est pas mon genre d'écrire ainsi ma vie pour raconter des choses insignifiantes du genre 'Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas bon a la cantine'. Seulement voilà, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tout ça à cause de cette fille. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cour de récré ce matin, elle était là. Pa seule par contre, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais déjà beaucoup de gens étaient allé a sa rencontre. J'avoue que j'aurais voulu y aller aussi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, qu'est ce que j'aurais eu de plus que tous ses soupirants ?? Comme tous les autres, elle m'intrigue, sa peau de poupée et ses cheveux bruns et soyeux, lisses (les miens rebiquent toujours, j'ai renoncé à les dompter). Cette fille, elle est charmante mais trop entouré, j'aimerais qu'ils se cassent tous et me laisse lui parler un peu... Mais évidement personne ne s'est poussé. J'ai eu l'impression ridicule qu'elle m'avait lancé un regard mais dès que j'ai tourné la tête, elle l'a tourné elle aussi. Pff je suis idiote, une fille aussi sûre d'elle serait venue me parler, là je me fais des films voilà tout… »**

C'est étrange, cette attirance soudaine pour cette fille, je comprends qu'on puisse être amie avec quelqu'un mais sans lui avoir parlé.

Juste en le trouvant charismatique ou joli je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre de ma fille.

Ce papier date de son entrée en seconde, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de cette brune… Je pose le petit papier sur la couette pour en prendre un deuxième.

**« La fille brune s'appelle Mandy, elle est dans ma classe. J'espère que ce sera l'occasion de lui parler un peu. J'essayerai de me mettre en groupe avec elle avant que les autres ne lui proposent. Elle a une voix étrange, une voix comme si elle me reprochait personnellement quelque chose alors qu'elle ne me parle même pas. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux me disent « espèce de chochotte, même pas fichu de m'adresser la parole ». Mandy et une blonde s'envoie des regards noirs à tout les cours. Parfois même je lis des insultes sur les lèvres de la brune populaire. La blonde, qui s'appelle Clover fait beaucoup dans la mode elle aussi. Les filles populaires on toujours de la concurrence. Pendant le cours de Français, j'entendis la blonde murmurer à l'adresse de la brune**

**« Pff tu ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville, reine de pacotille »**

**« La rime est nulle ma chère Clover, les répliques ne volent pas haut, tu les as déniché ou dans les magazines féminin ou le journal de Mickey ?? »**

**J'ai sourit, la réplique de Mandy m'avait fait ricaner, c'est vrai que la rime était des plus pitoyables. Mandy se tourna vers moi et me regarda (j'en suis sûre cette fois) avec un air de triomphe, le sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment là je me suis sentie proche d'elle. Comme si un lien complice et intellectuel nous unissait. Clover soupira**

**« Pauvre petite » en ma direction**

**Mandy baissa tourna la tête à ce moment là, elle ne me regardait plus à cause de ce regard presque tendre de la blonde sur moi. J'ai bien tenté de faire tomber ma règle en métal pour qu'elle se retourne à nouveau sur moi mais 27 têtes se sont tournés vers moi (en gros toutes sauf celle de Mandy) j'ai bafouillé des excuses et j'ai ramassé ma règle. Clover me lança un regard compatissant comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que j'existais. J'aurais voulu que ce soit Mandy qui me lance le regard compatissant…à part ça plus rien de spécial »**

J'ai l'impression de lire un roman, j'ai du mal à croire que ma fille l'a vécu en seconde.

J'ai passionnément envie de savoir la suite, pourquoi ne m'as t'elle jamais raconter ses aventures ??

Je pose le deuxième papier en vitesse a coté du premier et j'ouvre précipitamment le troisième

**« Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt regrettable. Je suis toute seule au fond en maths mais Mandy (qui est devant) à alors quitté sa place (à côté d'une fille nommé Dominique) pour s'approcher dangereusement de ma place. Elle ne me demanda pas la permission, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle a du savoir qu'elle l'avait d'office, cette permission. Mais, alors qu'elle posa délicatement son sac sur la table en me souriant, Clover prit place sur la chaise, elle s'était assise a la vitesse de la lumière comme si cette place lui était réservée depuis des lustres. Mandy fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Clover lança d'une voix stridente**

**« Désolé Mandy tu ne peux pas t'asseoir à côté de ta petite chérie, la prof m'a dit que je pouvais me placer a côté d'elle, et puis je suis sûre que Sam préfère largement ma compagnie » Clover avait insisté sur le largement en me regardant d'un air entendu, elle attendait peut être que j'enfonce le clou… **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les joues de Mandy ont commencées a s'empourprés j'ignorais si c'était de la colère ou bien de la gène. En tout cas elle prenait soin de ne plus me regarder, m'en voulait t'elle ?? Pourtant je n'avais rien fait, c'était Clover. J'aurais voulu le dire mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche Mandy grinça entre ses dents**

**« N'allez pas croire des conneries pareilles, la rousse et moi on n'est pas du même monde, si je suis venue c'est juste pour être dans le fond… »**

**Cette remarque me blessa, je m'étais imaginer n'importe quoi. Je me demandais si les regards et les sourires que j'avais perçut étaient eux aussi le fruit de ma démence. Mme Bergamote, notre prof de maths qui adore tout le monde et réciproquement (pour une fois ça n'a rien d'ironique). Bref la prof de maths se tourna vers Mandy. La mathématicienne était toujours douce et ne criait jamais, c'est pour cela que ça nous a surprit quand elle s'est levé d'un bond de son bureau, s'est approché de Mandy comme si elle allait la tuer et s'est mise à crier**

**« Mademoiselle Delaroyale vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter vos camarades ! Vous déranger tout le monde ! Vous vous croyez tout permis, on ne change pas de place comme ça retourner vous asseoir »**

**Les yeux de Mandy devinrent rapidement deux petites feintes haineuses. Elle soupira de colère, comme pour se retenir de frapper son professeur, elle serra les dents et les poings. Sans aller se rasseoir, elle regarda Mme Bergamote dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien, son regard voulait tout dire. Elle n'était pas intimidé pour deux sous. Elle prit son cartable sur ma table sans me regarder mais en lançant un dernier regard de haine à ma nouvelle voisine. Personne n'avait protesté, ont était tous comme deux ronds de flanc. Elle a pris son sac sous le bras, elle a souri de manière insolente et s'est décidée à répondre à l'offense du professeur avec détachement**

**« Je m'en vais, bonne sieste » lança t'elle ensuite aux autres élèves**

**Elle n'avait pas claqué la porte en pleurant, elle avait quitté la salle dignement. Des chuchotements suivirent. La prof eu un mal fou a les calmer avant de reprendre sa voix doucereuse…**

**« Qui est le délégué de classe ?? »**

**C'était moi…et Mandy. Par conséquent c'est moi qui devais la conduire dans le bureau de notre directeur con comme une valise. Je n'en avais aucune envie, je n'avais pas aimé les mots du professeur « Vous dérangez tout le monde… » La phrase qui peut faire mal. Elle aurait pu dire « Vous perturbez le cours » mais non, la véritable mentalité de cette prof hypocrite m'apparaissait. Soit disant douce et compréhensive. Elle avait osé juger Mandy sans même réellement la connaître. En même temps moi non plus je ne la connais pas, et je me fais déjà une opignon d'elle…**

**Je suis tiré de mes rêveries par une demande de la prof, j'aurais voulu répondre non. Mais j'y suis allé pour savoir comment allait Mandy. J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi et j'ai entendu la prof crier **

**« Une déléguée de classe aussi abjecte »**

**Vraiment agressive. Mandy attendait devant la porte, elle avait surement entendu les dernières paroles de la prof. **

**Je voulais lui dire « je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, je suis de ton côté » mais elle a marché à pas rapides, chaque fois que j'approchais, elle pressait encore le pas. Elle devait croire que je la détestais comme Clover, que c'était bien moi qui avait demandé a ce que la blonde se mette a côté de moi, que je la préférais ou je ne sais quoi, si ça se trouve, elle s'en fout juste, elle ne m'aime pas ou elle est juste en colère contre la prof. Elle toqua au bureau du directeur, il ouvrit, elle entra…Elle est revenue en cours la mine enjouée, comme si elle n'avait pas été atteinte, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Moi j'aurais eu du mal à oublier ainsi des mots aussi durs, un regard aussi agressif et les suspicions de Clover mais pas elle, Mandy était solide. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre mais moi je sais que c'est impossible… »**

Mme Bergamote qui semblait si gentille…Samantha ne m'en a pas non plus parlé…On dirait bien que la blonde est jalouse….

Que s'est-il passé ensuite qui est pu rendre ma fille si triste ??

Pour le savoir il fallait que je prenne le prochain papier

**« Le temps à passer depuis le pétage de plombs de Bergamote, la mathématicienne ignore Mandy à présent. Et Mandy fait de même. Bergamote a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas se mesurer à elle. Clover m'a présenté son amie Alex (qui est très gentille, bien qu'un peu maladroite mais ça à quelque chose de comique). Nous sommes restées ensembles à la récré du matin. C'était sympathique. Mandy est venue déranger Clover, Alex et moi. Elle nous appelait les bécasses, et je me demandais si j'étais comprise dans le lot. J'ai mangé avec Clover et Alex. C'était sympa mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que Mandy pense que je suis une bécasse… »**

Oh non, déception amicale, ça fait mal quand on veut être amie avec quelqu'un qui nous rejette, ma pauvre Sammy, si elle m'en aurait parlé…

Je prends encore un papier incapable de m'arrêter

« **Je me suis trompée, sur toute la ligne ! Mandy est en fait une salope machiavélique…Aujourd'hui, elle est venue vers nous en clamant son fameux « Salut les bécasses », elle avait le mec de Clover sous le bras, elle était fière sans doute. Moi j'étais triste, non seulement pour le principe (je pensais que Mandy avait des valeurs !) Mais j'ai été déçue…et jalouse. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Mandy depuis le début, je crois que j'aurais aimé être le fameux garçon…Pour elle je suis une bécasse, elle préfère ce crétin de garçon à moi ! Et elle fait mal, à Clover, à moi…elle s'en balance, je la hais ! Je ne veux plus l'aimer, je ne veux plus jamais le regarder ni plus jamais qu'elle me regarde, je ne veux plus jamais écrire sur elle ! Ceci est mon dernier papier…**

**Signé : Une bécasse »**

Amoureuse de Mandy, la petite phrase clignote dans ma tête.

Il fallait qu'elle écrive le mot pour que je comprenne enfin. Ma pauvre chérie, sa Mandy n'est pas celle qu'elle croyait, pas celle qu'elle espérait que ce soit…Mais ceci n'était pas son dernier papier il y en a d'autres !

**« Je croyais en avoir fini, que Mandy me détestais et puis c'est tout…mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à en finir, j'ai beau la tourné en dérision avec Clover et Alex, me dire que je la déteste, me rappeler son arrogance…Je m'en fous je l'aime, c'est trop nul et ça fait des années, quand j'ai commencé à écrire c'était mon premier jour de seconde. C'est mon deuxième jour de terminale… Je l'ai aimé sans m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit la regarder, je le faisais discrètement. Elle ne m'a plus jamais regardé comme au premier jour, complice. Elle ne me regardera sans doute plus jamais comme ça. Elle n'est plus avec son con de mec, elle pique successivement les copains de Clover. Pourquoi ?? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, ça finirais de m'achever, un an qu'elle vient nous traiter de bécasse…qu'elle nous cherche…je la hais de me faire mal, je la hais d'être avec ses mecs, je la hais de ne pas m'aimer… »**

Comme je te comprends Sam…

Ma pauvre chérie, ce n'est pas toujours aussi joli que dans les films, l'amour, c'est plutôt moche comme les bâtiments gris ou vivait ta tante Rita. Oui, ma puce, tu l'as découvert par toi-même sans que je n'ai besoin de t'en informer, c'est laid l'amour…mais pas toujours…

Je prends un autre papier les larmes aux yeux, je veux savoir ou elle va quand elle n'est pas à la maison…Je pioche, je lis

«** Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant…Pas pendant la journée, en fin de journée. Pas besoin d'être le génie d'Aladin pour deviner que ça concerne Mandy… Le soir j'avais (encore) oublié mon gilet dans le gymnase, j'y suis retourné en courant. Essoufflée je suis entré dans l'immense bâtiment. Mon souffle résonnait, j'ai ramassé mon manteau, et j'ai entendu un autre souffle. Je me suis tournée brusquement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Mandy. Plus agressivement que je ne l'aurais voulu je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, elle a hésité avant de rétorqué**

**« Alors la bécasse on a oublié sa veveste…comme les gamins de primaire quoi **elle haussa les épaules** » son air hautain m'avait énervé, son ton, ses paroles, tout**

**Comme pour me provoquer à nouveau elle me lança un ballon de basket qui traînait, je me suis reculée, je l'ai laissé rouler au fond de la pièce. Je me suis alors emporté**

**« Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Tu es un être abject ! Tu déverse ta haine sur des gens qui ne t'ont jamais rien fait, Bergamote avait raison ! »**

**Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir dit ça, mais trop tard, je pleurais de rage. Elle baissa les yeux, elle pleurait, mais pas de rage. Je me suis calmée, la voir comme ça par ma faute m'a fait oublier ma haine. J'ai approché ma main pour essuyer sa larme, elle l'a rejeté d'un geste brusque, **

**« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien… »**

**« Alors dit moi tout » ai-je murmuré**

**« Ah tu veux savoir hein… » Après ça elle a éclaté en sanglots**

**Elle s'est calmée, son regard s'est fait haineux, elle a crié**

**« Personne ne me connais, ni toi, ni cette conne de Bergamote et encore moins tes bécasses d'amies ! Tu sais ce que je foutais là ?? Je t'ai suivi…ah ça t'en bouche un coin ma petite ! Je t'ai suivi parce que depuis le début tu m'as plu, tout ceux qui m'entouraient j'en avais rien à foutre, je voulais ta compagnie à toi ! Cette pétasse de Clover s'en ai douté et elle t'a éloigné de moi, tant mieux parce que je ne t'aime plus, je te hais aussi voilà ! Je ne veux plus te voir jamais ! Tu me fais trop souffrir je veux t'oublier et je veux que Clover paie ! Je veux juste…merde ! Rien laisses tomber je veux partir, partir loin de toi »**

**J'ai lâché mon gilet, bouché bée, j'ai réussi à articuler**

**« Dis m'en plus, parle moi, range ton orgueil dis moi toute la vérité » j'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer sur sa voix tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est**

**« Bécasse ! » crié dans l'écho de la salle de Gym… **

**J'ai mal réagi, c'est foutu…me hais t'elle vraiment ?? Elle m'a aimé… Si elle est sorti avec cette ribambelle de cons, c'est parce que Clover m'avait arraché à elle en connaissance de cause, il fallait qu'elle lui rende l'appareil…qu'elle m'oublie… Je cours pour la rattraper, trop tard, elle a disparu… Je veux partir moi aussi Mandy, partir mais près de toi. Je t'aime j'ai besoin de tout t'expliquer… »**

Malentendu et manque de communication…

Je n'ai jamais cru qu'un amour adolescent pouvait être fort…mais ma fille aime, l'autre aussi…mais elles se protègent, elles se sentent vulnérables…

Se sont elles parlées enfin ??

Pour le savoir je pioche un autre papier

**« Le lendemain aucune nouvelle de Mandy…personne ne semblait déranger parce que personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé hier entre nous, et hors de question de le dévoilé…J'espérais que Mandy n'avait pas fait de connerie. Je suis passé au secrétariat, personne n'as voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait…ce qui veut généralement dire que c'est grave. Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit. Où est tu Mandy ?? T'est il arrivé quelque chose de grave ?? Je ne peux plus vivre comme avant sans le savoir… »**

C'est donc a partir de là…Je veux savoir si elle l'a su, je prends l'avant dernier papier

**« Mandy est a l'hôpital Saint-Georges dans le coma, j'ai téléphoner a cet hôpital en demandant la chambre de Mandy Delaroyale, il m'ont bel et bien donné le numéro, je n'ose pas y aller maintenant, j'irais demain, en tout cas je sais qu'elle est prise en charge. Elle a été écrasée par une voiture, apparemment la voiture l'a juste renversé mais sa tête a heurté violement le sol…les images de ce drame me viennent en tête, c'est horrible d'y penser. Le soir où elle est partie…à cause de moi »**

Voilà ou Samantha passe toutes ses soirées, à l'hôpital Saint- Georges !

Je ressors le dernier papier

**« La situation en est au point mort, je ne sais même pas si ça sert à quelque chose d'y aller, à part me faire souffrir encore plus, je lui avais demandé de m'en dire plus et elle est partie… J'aimerais qu'elle se réveille, j'ai besoin de lui parler mais je sais qu'a partir du moment où elle me fixera de ses yeux violets si intenses, je ne serais plus quoi lui dire…enfin si mais elle, son regard, son allure, ses gestes, ses réactions imprévisibles…bref je serais complètement déstabilisée… Mais pour l'instant je veille sur elle, je n'écrirai plus, chaque ligne serait du temps à perdre avec Mandy… »**

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

Je renonce à identifier la voix, j'écoute c'est tout. Je crève de chaud. Aujourd'hui, la voix inconnue à penser que ce serait bien si elle me lisait un livre, elle est patiente cette fille.

Depuis un mois elle trouve toujours des choses différentes à faire.

J'ai envie de parler, de demander qui me parle…que pour une fois les monologues de la bienfaitrice ne se heurtent pas au silence. Elle me lit une histoire fraîche et drôle, je voudrais éclater de rire par moment. Elle rit seule…

Je ne peux pas, c'est comme si j'étais recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace et que mes paupières étaient en pierres

« J'adore ce livre, les répliques sont marrantes, quand je les raconte a ma mère elle ne rit jamais. J'imagine qu'en vieillissant on perd de son humour ou un truc comme ça…ou alors ce n'est pas drôle et je suis la seule à trouver ça marrant…je préfère me dire que c'est ma mère qui n'a pas d'humour »

Moi aussi ma mère ne rigole jamais a mes blagues, je l'affirme mademoiselle, c'est eux qui sont pas drôles. Je fais mon enquêtrice en essayant de deviner qui elle est…elle a dit l'autre fois que je lui manquais…elle me connaît donc…plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression que c'est Sam…Non, non et non ce n'est pas elle. Faut que j'arrête de rêver elle s'est foutue de ma gueule l'autre fois.

Point de vue de Janice Delaroyale

La rousse est venue aujourd'hui encore. Son sac dans le dos, un livre a la main. J'ai essayé d'en lire le titre mais elle est passée trop vite.

Je demande à la secrétaire si elle connaît son nom, la fille relève la tête et déclare

« Non, vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander »

Je n'oserais pas, jamais. Elle sort de la chambre parce que c'est la fin de l'heure des visites, je m'arrange pour être avec elle dans l'ascendeur….

« Je vais au rez de chaussé » m'informe t'elle d'une voix douce

« Moi aussi, ça tombe bien »

Elle sourit, j'appuie sur le bouton 0 en espérant avoir mes renseignements avant que l'ascendeur n'arrive à destination

« Excusez moi si c'est indiscret mais vous venez voir un proche ?? »

Elle opine du chef et me retourne la question

« Oui, ma fille » répondit-je

« Je suis désolée pour vous » lança t'elle sans doute sincèrement

« Vous vous appelez comment ?? » ai-je demandé

« Samantha et v… »

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit à temps, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire mon nom. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis la mère indigne de Mandy qui ne va jamais la voir. Je me sauve en hâte pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Point de vue de Samantha Simpson

Bizarre, elle me demande mon nom et quand je lui demande le sien, elle se sauve. Presque comme si elle avait peur. Une repentie de la mafia !

Voilà ou une agente secrète engagée par ma mère pour savoir ou je vais. Je ricane a cette pensée, n'importe quoi vraiment.

Le lendemain

Point de vue de Janice Delaroyale

Oh non la honte ! Aujourd'hui la rousse est revenue. Elle m'a dit un truc du genre

« Bonjour euh…euh…madame »

La prochaine fois je mets un tchador pour ne pas qu'elle me reconnaisse, on aurait dit une gamine, je me hais. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi elle vient tous les jours voir ma fille !

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

« Je te raconte pas…enfin si je te raconte mais voilà bizarre la dame de l'ascenseur, ce matin je lui dis bonjour madame et elle me regarde comme si j'étais une terroriste c'est marrant…je me demande si tu la connais, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait voir sa fille et elle était assise sur les sièges près de ta porte ce matin…si ça se trouve c'est ta mère ! Haha non je sais ce n'est pas drôle »

Si ça l'est jeune fille, tu l'es et puis tu ne te doute pas à quel point tu es sérieuse…cette attitude ma froussarde de mère tout craché, je suis sure que c'est elle la « dame de l'ascenseur ». Je n'en veux pas à maman de ne pas entrer dans la chambre, je la connais, je l'aime comme ça. Et puis elle me déprimerait si elle entrait, à pleurer comme une baleine et à parler de mort.

« J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu pense » annonça l'inconnue

Eh ben moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es ma petite…

Le lendemain

Point de vue Samantha Simpson

Je mange calmement avec ma mère qui me fixe avec un sourire compatissant, comme si j'étais en phase terminale de cancer. Je n'arrive plus à manger avec ce regard persistant. Elle ne me bombarde plus de questions, ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise mais : C'est quoi son problème ??

Point de vue de Gaby Simpson

J'essaye de montrer à ma fille que je la soutiens sans lui dire que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, c'est intenable parce que je crève d'envie d'aborder avec elle le sujet, de la rassurer.

Point de vue de Janice Delaroyale

C'est cinq heures, à peu près l'heure d'arrivée de la rousse. Faut que je me cache…Je file vers les toilettes à toute allure, les infirmières me regardent d'un drôle d'air. L'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir une femme se lever subitement et courir le marathon tout ça pour, s'enfermer dans les toilettes…

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'inconnue, j'ai envie de voir personne.

Mais comme elle ne manque jamais un jour, l'inconnue entre, me salue.

Elle a une voix qui se fait de plus en plus précise, qui ressemble de plus en plus à celle de Samantha, c'est ça qui m'énerve en fait.

Je suis d'une humeur grognon.

Si je pouvais parler j'enverrai bouler la terre entière.

Même des trucs, comme la visite de miss inconnue qui m'enthousiasme généralement m'irrite aujourd'hui.

Avoir Samantha dans mes pensées non-stop, le ventre noué rien qu'en y pensant m'énerve, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier de si tôt et tout me la rappelle.

A commencer par cette voix qui lui ressemble tant…Et même ça sent comme elle dans cette chambre. Si j'osais, si on avait une relation je la couvrirais de cadeaux, je ferais même des trucs culcul, je ne me plaindrais plus que l'amour c'est idiot…je crois même que je cesserais de grogner à vie…non impossible, quand même pas !

Je pense que l'amour est un putain de piège à personnalité…au départ on est fort, on sait qui on est, on sait ce qu'on veut on a des principes et puis quelqu'un débarque dans notre vie et tout ces principes changent sans même que l'on s'en rend compte, on devient culcul et sans volonté en proie au doute et au bégayement.

On a l'air con devant l'être aimé, rien n'a plus d'importance sans cette personne.

On gâche notre vie on a plus d'amis, on est même capable de renier des choses auxquels on croyait dur comme fer et on est content quand même. En réalité on ne s'en rend même pas compte jusqu'au jour où notre amour si merveilleux devient impossible ou plutôt quand on se rend enfin compte qu'il l'a toujours été.

On est seule et on songe à tout ce qu'on a perdu… Oui aujourd'hui je suis incapable de faire preuve de la moindre parcelle de romantisme.

Point de Janice Delaroyale

Je continue à croiser cette étrange rousse dans les couloirs, elle me dit toujours bonjour depuis notre conversation dans l'ascenseur, je réponds vaguement je n'ose toujours pas lui poser la question qui me brûle la langue. Qui êtes-vous pour Mandy ?? Elle doit trouver étrange de me voir toujours assise là… Il faut que je trouve en moi la force d'entrer dans cette chambre, que ma fille voit mon visage à son réveil.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

Aujourd'hui, je pète la forme !

J'ai des tas de projets en tête.

Je me dis que peut être ce serait sympa de refaire ma vie sous un nouveau jour.

Décoré ma chambre d'une autre façon ou me constituer une nouvelle garde-robe en bonne jeune fille dynamique qui retrouve son caractère de cochon.

Je crois que j'aime mon caractère comme il est, je suis détestable pour certains mais je me sens bien, et c'est ça qui compte après tout.

Ma bouche sourit, mon visage n'est plus figé, je suis seule, je vis ce moment privilégié avec moi-même.

Je me sens de me réveiller malgré tout je garde les yeux clos, j'attends quelqu'un…

Point de vue de Janice Delaroyale

La rouquine est enjouée aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Parce qu'il y a un beau soleil peut être.

Elle me salue avec une voix guillerette, timidement je lui rends son salut. Elle s'attarde en me demandant si je vais bien, je répond oui par politesse.

Et puis en fait pas seulement, ça peut aller, les médecins on dit qu'ils étaient optimiste pour le réveil de ma fille

Point de vue de Samantha Simpson

J'ai passé une agréable matinée, je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

J'ai eu une bonne note en Français mais d'habitude ce genre d'événements n'est pas assez fort pour égayer ma journée.

Je ne sais pas je me suis sentie bien, j'ai même osez prendre des roses rouges en passant, ça fait belle offrande anonyme.

Je trouve ça idiot et en même temps chou. Je parle un peu avec la femme bizarre, j'ai pris l'habitude de la saluer tout les jours. Puis je pousse la porte de la chambre de Mandy…

« Hallo ! C'est encore moi » lançais-je enjouée

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

Si j'ouvrais les yeux maintenant, je serais qui est le « moi »…A moins que mon coma m'est rendue cinglée, j'ai entendue des voix comme dans les films.

Or là j'en suis sortie et je suis lucide. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, j'attends qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur un côté de mon lit comme elle fait toujours. Je sens sa main caresser ma joue

« Tu as pris des couleurs ! » s'extasie t'elle

C'est ce moment que je choisis pour ouvrir mes yeux

Point de vue de Samantha Simpson

Stupéfaite je retire ma main de sa joue, je me sens très conne subitement.

Je m'assois timidement sur la chaise à côté de son lit, mes mains tiennent toujours nerveusement les roses, je ne sais pas quoi dire, prise ainsi la main dans le sac…

Mandy n'as pas l'air du tout dans le jus, elle souri comme si elle avait préparé son coup (en fait si ça se trouve c'était le cas).

On dirait presque qu'elle s'attendait à me voir là, j'attends qu'elle parle, elle n'a pas l'air décidée

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

J'aime la voir comme ça, sincèrement embarrassée, elle ne sait pas quoi dire et je prolonge son calvaire, elle ne part pas non plus et tant mieux. Je ne croyais pas trop a mon rêve loufoque que ça puisse être elle, ou plutôt je me forçais à ne pas y croire comme je me force à présent à garder une expression neutre orné d'un petit sourire malicieux

Point de vue de Samantha Simpson

Elle aime me torturer ainsi, je cherche mes mots, je ne sais par quoi commencer, quelle sera sa réaction, si elle m'aime toujours. Finalement, je pose enfin ces fleurs sur la table de nuit et j'avoue, en bégayant, mon impuissance

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…Ou plutôt je sais tellement trop quoi te dire que je ne sais plus comment le dire»

Point de vue de Mandy Delaroyale

Quelle est mignonne ! Je cesse son calvaire en saisissant les fleurs qu'elle vient de poser, je les sens longuement pour la faire languir, ses doigt s'entortillent, je la sens prête à partir en courant, je me décide alors avant qu'elle pense que tout est fichu et qu'elle n'a plus qu'à partir

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai tout écouté pendant mon sommeil, était il assez long pour que tu es dit tout ce que tu cherchais à me dire ?? »

Elle hoche la tête, je la remercie pour les fleurs, elle dit que ce n'est rien, la voix un peu cassée.

« Surtout ne me dis pas ce que tu en as pensé… » Réplique t'elle un peu blessée par mon silence sur le chapitre de l'amour

« Tout ce que je pense c'est ce que je t'ai avoué au stade »

« Pourquoi ne pas le redire ?? » demanda t'elle soudain

« Nul besoin de répéter vingt fois « je t'aime » quand on est sincère »

« Une fois sincère suffit…où a tu lu ce texte ?? »

« Je ne sais plus, quelle importance »

Point de vue de Janice Delaroyale

« Elle est réveillée » m'annonce une infirmière

« Je sais j'ai entendu sa voix »

Elle s'en va, un peu surprise que je ne me précipite pas dans la chambre de ma fille pour entrer, elle vit un instant particulier, elle discute avec la rousse, c'est elle qui tout les jours est allée la voir et lui parler, je ne serais qu'un imposteur si j'entrais maintenant, comme si j'avais toujours été là…

J'attends quelques minutes, et je ne tiens plus, j'entre.

« Bonjour » me dit la rousse, qui ne comprend rien

« Salut maman » murmure Mandy

La rousse ouvre de grands yeux, Mandy hoche la tête. Je souris

« Je n'ai jamais eu la force de mettre un pied dans cette chambre, trop la frousse »

« Je m'y attendais » répondit Mandy parce qu'elle me connaît comme sa poche

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps toutes les deux » ai-je demandé, curieuse

« Ben ouais » répondit nonchalemment ma fille

« Pourquoi ne l'a tu jamais invité ?? »

« Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! » réplique ma fille le rouge aux joues

Je n'ai plus posé de questions, j'ai tout compris…ma fille est AMOUREUSE ! Elle peut rentrer à la maison lundi, ça faisait un vide sans elle, j'ai hâte qu'on reprenne notre vie.

Narratrice extérieure squatte : Mandy mis un papier dans la main de Sam

« Appelle-moi quand tu veux » déclare t'elle

Les jours passent, Mandy est rentrée, rétablie. Au lycée tout s'est déroulé à nouveau comme si elle n'était jamais partie, personne ne lui déclarait sa pitié entre deux sanglots et elle se disait, tant mieux…

Point de vue de Gaby Simpson

Ma fille va mieux, j'en déduis que sa Mandy va mieux, c'est assez bon à savoir. Je crois que je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire, mais j'irais vérifier deux ou trois fois si la boîte à été mise à jour, quand Sam sera au lycée. Je sais que c'est totalement intrusif… on va dire que personne n'est parfait !


End file.
